What if?
by GracieMo1321
Summary: What if James had picked up his wand that fateful Halloween night and fought off Voldemort? What if Harry grew up with both his parents? Get a look into the life of 'Just Harry'.
1. Chapter 1

So I was scrolling through Pinterest, reading some AU things that people on Tumblr posted and this thing got stuck in my head. What if James had his wand and defeated Voldemort? How would Harry grow up? Well, here's how.

Disclaimer: While I would love to own this story, I don't. J.K Rowling does. Cool.

Harry grew up only seeing his mother's family at forced family functions and sometimes at Christmas. He grew up with his Muggleborn mother and Pureblood father, knowing both the muggle and wizard world. He grew up, not being an only child, but having a younger sister with red hair and hazel eyes. He grew up knowing his wizarding heritage. He grew up being 'Just Harry' and there was never a Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry grew up in a world where he was famous for being orphaned, and was instead famous by default for his father was the one who defeated Voldemort on the night that he came to kill Harry. His father, who was now on a chocolate frog card, taught Harry how to stand up for himself and not to bully.

Harry's father who read him the Tales of the Beedle the Bard. Always in weird voices that differed with each story.

Harry's father, who was always there for Harry, and told him stories about his day at Hogwarts and the shenanigans that he, Sirius, and Remus got into, always careful to not mention Peter.

Harry's father, who spent his evenings with Harry and Lily, learning to cook the muggle way and watching movies on the telly.

Harry's father, who took him out to Diagon Alley for the first time, buying him a beautiful white owl that Harry named Hedwig, along with the new Nimbus 2000 for his birthday.

Harry's father who sweet talked McGonagall into not punishing Harry when he flew around during his flying lesson and saved Neville's remembrall from Draco. Instead, McGonagall smirked and placed Harry on the Quidditch team as a first year, much to his father's delight.

Harry's father went to every Quidditch match, and hung out with him shortly afterwards always stating how proud he was of Harry.

Harry's father who loved the Weasley's, he could not understand how Molly could cook so well, and he always had time to talk to Fred and George about pranking.

Harry's father who gave him "The Talk" when Harry admitted he had a crush on Cho Chang, and then again when Harry and Ginny started dating.

Harry's father, who teased him that liking red headed women must just be part of the Potter charm.

Harry's father, who fainted when the Weasley's took James and Harry to the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry's father, who didn't know whether to be scared or proud when Harry announced that he wanted to be an Auror because he wanted to do something useful just like James did when he joined the Order.

Harry's father, who was secretly pleased that Harry was too young to be a part of the Triwizard tournament, but a little shocked that the Hufflepuff, Diggory, had won it.

Harry's father, who refused to admit that he cried when Harry graduated from Hogwarts, insisting that he just had some dust in his eyes.

Harry's father, who couldn't have been happier when Harry and Ginny got married.

Harry's father, who couldn't have been prouder when Harry named his first born son after him.

Harry's father, who got to watch his son grow up and be happy.

Harry's father.

James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I haven't done anything with this story since it was first published, that I had almost forgotten about it! Here's the second chapter of What If…_

 _AN: I do not own any HP Characters or storylines_

Growing up, hearing all about the jealousy that his Aunt had harbored for his mother and her magic, Harry vowed to always control his jealousy when his little sister, Rose Marie, would get something that he wanted. He grew up, in a loving home, hanging out with his best friend Neville and eventually Ron and Hermione once he went to Hogwarts.

Harry grew up learning about both the muggle world, and his duties as the Heir of the Potter House. Harry grew up knowing how badly his mother had been discriminated against for not being a Pureblood, and swore that he would always treat others like he would want to be treated, no matter their blood status or Hogwarts House.

Harry's mother, who always made sure he never got to full of himself and taught him that humility was the best quality in a person.

Harry's mother, who was sharp-witted and never let him get away with half the stuff that James had gotten up to as a child.

Harry's mother, who would read him bed time stories, and if he had a nightmare, would always be there for him to sing him to sleep.

Harry's mother, who taught Harry all about potions, and truly got Harry to fall in love with books, no matter if they were for school or for fun, muggle or magical.

Harry's mother, who sent him his first Howler at school when she found out that Harry had driven with Ron in the flying car to Hogwarts second year, that rivalled the ferocity of Molly Weasley's.

Harry's mother, who spoke to him for hours after he admitted that James had given him horrible advice on women.

Harry's mother, who knitted with Molly every Christmas, so that everyone got Potter scarfs on top of Weasley sweaters.

Harry's mother, who debated with Hermione about books, while simultaneously braiding Ginny's hair, and helping Harry finally beat Ron at Wizard's chess.

Harry's mother, who told him how proud she was of him to find a decent girl from a wonderful family, after he told her he wanted to propose to Ginny.

Harry's mother, who rolled her eyes fondly at how similar James and Harry was, and sent them off to the World Cup with nothing more than "Boys."

Harry's mother, who screamed with happiness when she saw how good his NEWTS were and whispered "I knew you could do it" more proudly than Harry had ever heard before.

Harry's mother, who was happy that her boy was just like other boys, and his only issues were about school work and girls, and was not some 'Savior'.

Harry's mother, who was glad to admit that she cried at Harry's graduation, because "She was just so damn proud" and couldn't help but pull him into the tightest hug she could.

Harry's mother, who swelled with joy when Harry pronounced clearly, "I do".

Harry's mother, who was honored when he named his second child after her.

Harry's mother, who got to watch her baby boy, become a wonderful man.

Harry's mother.

Lily Evans Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Friends! It truly has been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories, hasn't it? Well, my lovelies, it is summer vacation for me now, and while I may be working quite a lot, I will attempt to update my stories._

 _Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Rowling; I am merely a child playing in her sandbox._

Harry James Potter was given the chance to grow up with his entire family. Sirius Black never went to Azkaban. Instead, Sirius instructed Harry on how to pull harmless pranks, always making sure Harry knew it wasn't cool to hurt someone in the name of a cool prank.

Harry grew up knowing the best pranks to pull on people without getting caught, and always having an alibi. Harry always had a smile and a quick laugh ready whenever Sirius walked into the room.

Harry's Godfather, who would always switch to Padfoot so he could cuddle with him at night.

Harry's Godfather, who went to Harry's muggle show and tell day and even wore a collar and lead.

Harry's Godfather, who was introduced as 'Snuffles' at said show and tell.

Harry's Godfather, who spent hours with James because he was afraid he was going to be a bad influence on his godson.

Harry's Godfather, who was given an enlarged nose from Lily who had overheard that conversation.

Harry's Godfather, who taught him to respect women, because a mad woman was a scary woman.

Harry's Godfather, who spoiled him and his friends rotten whenever they were over.

Harry's Godfather, who was determined to be the 'cool' uncle.

Harry's Godfather, who immediately went out and bought his godson the fastest broom on the market when he found out he had become Quidditch Captain.

Harry's Godfather, who was stuck wearing a charmed dunce cap when Lily found out that he had bought his godson the fastest broom on the market.

Harry's Godfather, who teased him more than anyone about girls.

Harry's Godfather, who received a bat boogey hex from Ginny when he tried to tease his godson in front of her.

Harry's Godfather, who was given the same lecture about man women from his godson that he had given him years before.

Harry's Godfather, who could only smile proudly as he watched his godson achieve everything he ever wanted.

Harry's Godfather, who happily cried when his godson announced his first child to be 'James Sirius'.

Harry's Godfather, who got to watch the marauder spirit live on in his godson.

Harry's Godfather.

Sirius Black.


End file.
